fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Systematic Heart
is a magical girl Japanese/Brazilian anime produced by Peridot ⇨ Anime ⇨ Studio and directed by Nobayashi Yurei. The story centers around five girls who after met with the pixie Diva ended up becoming magical warriors, the Systematic Heart. The original run of the anime is January 20, 2018. Synopsis *Systematic Heart episodes "Hello, I'm Manami Sakura, a 13-years old normal girl who attends to the Otohama Musical Academy. One day, I was walking back to my house when a strange voice started coming from my phone! That was Diva's voice, a pixie that got stuck in a cellphone ship I had bought in the morning, I also found a strange card with a wind rose drawn on it. For some reason, a strange woman asked me gently for the card but Diva told me not to deliver, I obeyed and at least I hoped an army of monsters was chasing me!! Because a Rose Arrow was created from my feelings next to that Compass Card I became Link Aria! A warrior who is part of the Systematic Heart teanm and now I must join Link Acapella, Link Acoustic, Link Allegro and Link Forte! To fight an evil spirit named Hybrid" Primary Setting :Main article: Shinoda-Linktown The Systematic Heart team attend a school named Otohama Musical Academy, which is in The Shinoda-Linktown (篠田ーリンクタウン, Shinoda-Rinkutaun), the primary setting of the Systematic Heart Series as well as the hometown of many characters. Linktown is home to many urban legends, but the most famous is the abandoned metro, which some people say leads to a sinister place known as Corrupted System, which is also the main setting of the villains of this season. The Corrupted System - as well as its leader - became popularly known as a creepypasta around the city, the Dimensional LOVE is not known to many people, but we can say that it is a world of rhythm. It is not known why Shinoda is not connected with Dimensional LOVE. Characters Magical Warrior Manami Sakura is the protagonist of the series and the first to become a Link. Sakura is a hardworking and dedicated girl, who put a lot of love in the things she does and is the president of the student council. Manami is a bit exaggerated in her emotions, showing that she does not know how to control them well and may end up being overcharged. With the help of Diva, Sakura can access her link-ego, |リンクアリア|Rinku Aria}}. Momozaki Yuri is the White Link and the second to be transformed. She is very sweet and nice, treating everyone equally and respecting her superiors. Yuririn is often described as soft and dreamy, always helping everyone as she can, regardless of their alignments. Yuririn likes to have friends and not enemies, as seen when she asks Erase "Even if we are on opposite sides, we will not stop being friends, will not we?". With the help of Prima, Yuririn can access her link-ego, |リンクアカペラ|Rinku Akapera}}. She is the yellow link and the third to be transformed. Himawari is an energetic, honest and mature girl, acting like a big sister to everyone. Himawari is very intelligent and always has the best grades, as well as enjoying teaching people and dreaming of being a teacher one day. She is very supportive, believes strongly in her friends, is always giving them support and being there when needed. With the help of Donna, Himawari can access her link-ego, |リンクアコースティック|Rinku Akōsutikku}}. She is the purple link and the fourth to activate her transformation. Violet is a half-french, half-Japanese gentle, sweet and calm young girl who has her favorite hobbie culinary. Violet is distracted and can sometimes forget important things with ease. She is part of Idol Unity Ura-Omote, along with Nobayashi Hasumi, taking as her stage name Ura (裏). In addition to singing, Airan also knows how to dance, cook and play the piano. With the help of Idol, Violet can access her link-ego, |リンクアレグロ|Rinku Areguro}}. She is the red link and the last one to get her transformation. Hasumi is a high-spirited girl who is determined and has the power of hot-blood. Hasumi is creative and has a great imagination, one of her hobbies is writing her own stories. She also has the strange mania of create words. Having a personality similar to that of Roche, she is lively and noisy, has a warm heart and claims to be unstoppable and is very good at motivating others, her catchphrase is "A hot-blooded girl is unstoppable!". With the help of Roche, Hasumi can access her link-ego, |リンクフォルテ|Rinku Forute}}. Mascots is the pixy of electronic music and Sakura's partner. Diva is one of the five Musical Pixy coming from Dimensional LOVE. She met Sakura after landing at earth. Even though Sakura treat she bad at first, they later become friends and now Diva is Sakura's counselor. She usually ends her sentences with "~va". is the pixy of sweet music and Yuri's partner. Prima is one of the five Musical Pixy coming from Dimensional LOVE. She met Yuri after landing at earth. She is the older sister of Donna. Yuri usually keep calling her "Pri-chan". is the pixy of synchrony and Himawari's partner. Donna is one of the five Royal Fairy coming from Lambert. She met Himawari after landing at earth. She is the younger sister of Prima. Donna is always reading a magazine or a book. is the pixy of pop music and Vioket's partner. Flat is one of the five Musical Pixy coming from Dimensional LOVE. He met Violet when he was about falling from a cherry tree. Flat is the younger brother of Sharp. Due to his name, he is often mistaken for a girl which makes him angry. Flat ends his sentences with "~remi". is the pixy of rock music and Hasumi's partner. Sharp is one of the five Musical Pixy coming from Dimensional LOVE. He met Hasumi when he was walking around the beach. He is the older brother of Flat. He is very loud and energetic and ends his sentences with "~sora". Antagonist : The cruel leader of Corrupted System. She is described as a evil spirit which lives inside the computers, tablets, cellphones and everything is electric. She easily managed to destroy the Dimensional LOVE. Hybrid wants to reset the world, because it's full of cruel, terrible and impure things and peoples that don't deserve to be alive. Hybrid's intentions are good at her point of view and of her follows, but killing everyone isn't such a nice thing to do. She is the main antagonist of the first season of Systematic Heart Series. : Also known as "The Binary Twins," they are a team of two twin siblings who are always together and are totally addicted to video games. While Zero is the strategist working on the practical side, One is the brain that thinks and analyzes things, working on the theoretical part. Due to their names, they have earned the title of Binary Twins, referring to the binary system. : A trio of villains who fight against the Linkle (the alternative name for the Systematic Heart team) and have the power to brainwash people and thus create a Malware. They follow the orders of both Binary Twins and Hybrid, being a group formed by three men and one woman. The members are: * : The first to appear and the only woman on the team. She is violent, without mercy, and amuses herself with the misery of people. Glitch used to live in Dimensional LOVE but had programming corrupted by Hybrid and memory erased, thus becoming her follower. * : He proclaims himself the leader of the group because he is "the most powerful" of them four. Error is rabid and violent, manipulative and treats everyone like his puppets. He does not remember who he was or who he is, and he feels he has to destroy all of the existing universes, so he joined Hybrid. * : This is a quiet and addicted teenage boy who spends 24 hours just playing video games, which leads him to be lazy and almost never leave his room. Erase is the youngest member of the group who is seen as weaker, making his teammates who remember him make fun of him. He has a lot of programming errors which makes his body spasms and deteriorates into pixels and codes. : They are giant insects created by members of Bacterial Contamination that comes in a group and are attracted to light. Devices : Those are important items. The Compass Cards used to both transformation and attack, but it only works when they are inside the Linkle's cellphone. To form a Compass Card, must be collected the four Rose Arrows. In order to active the transformation, they need to shout out "Heart Module, Linkle • Active!". The Compass Card also indicates the location of the Wind Roses. : The Rose Arrows are key items used to create a Compass Card and also are used to transformation and attack. Once four Rose Arrows are together, they can create the compass card and indicates the location of the Wind Roses. : The season's main collective item. They are wind rose-shaped gems which serve to give new powers and abilities to the Linkle. The wind roses are the necessary items to restore Dimensional LOVE and they can come in the most different colors. Music The songs of this anime were composed by Hirakawa Akai. The opening is sung by Tomatsu Haruka, who sings openings and endings of anime like Sakura Trick, So Ra No Wo To, Samurai Flamenco, Shinkyoku Soukai Polyphonica Crimson S, Sword Art Online, Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun, etc. The ending is sung by Fujita Saki, who voices the most famous Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku. Opening *Fantasia (first opening, 1-??) Endings *Locked on (first ending, 1-??) Trivia Category:Mahou Shoujo Category:Systematic Heart Category:User:SmokyQuartz97 Category:Nobayashi Yūrei